Veneno de Lobisomem
Veneno de Lobisomem é uma habilidade de lobisomens e híbridos de lobisomem para gerar uma toxina extremamente mortal que é fatal para os vampiros e prejudicial aos Vampiros Originais. É segregado através de suas presas que permitem que sejam transferidos através de uma mordida. Eles são produzidos pelas glândulas salivares encontradas nas bocas de lobisomens e híbridos de lobisomem e geralmente é usado como uma arma contra seus inimigos de vampiros, como um dos métodos mais fáceis de matar um vampiro. Lobisomem Para lobisomens, só pode ser alcançado quando se transforma durante a Lua cheia. No entanto, ele pode ser ativado à vontade usando o Amuleto do Luar ou evoluindo . Híbridos Para híbridos, ele é ativado a vontade, tanto na forma humana como no lobisomem, devido à sua capacidade de controlar completamente suas transformações à vontade. Vampiro Original Atualizado Para Vampiros Originais Atualizados, é ativado com seu "rosto verdadeiro", pois são vampiros atualizados. Efeitos Sempre que um vampiro é mordido por um Lobisomem ou híbrido, o veneno será transmitido da boca do lobisomem para a corrente sanguínea do vampiro. Uma vez que o sangue está contaminado pela toxina, o coração do vampiro irá bombear o veneno em todo o seu sistema circulatório cardiovascular e sistêmico, durante o qual ele irá infectar todas as células do corpo do vampiro. O tempo necessário para que a saliva destrua o vampiro mordido pode variar com base em vários fatores, como o lobisomem ou híbrido que mordeu o vampiro e como o lobisomem estava no momento da mordida. Depois de se mordida por um lobisomem muito experiente e totalmente transformado chamado Jules, a vampira Rose-Marie rapidamente se deteriorou até que Damon Salvatore finalmente decidiu sacrificá-la mais ou menos um dia depois. Por outro lado, quando o próprio Damon foi mordido por Tyler Lockwood, Lobisomem novo na segunda lua cheia que não estava totalmente transformado no momento (ele ainda estava completamente vestido de forma humana, com apenas seus olhos e presas transformadas), demorou cerca de três dias para estar à beira da morte. A mordida de um lobisomem também causará um vampiro para alucinar e fica rabioso como se fosse um animal selvagem, fazendo com que eles espancassem quando seus corpos entraram no modo de sobrevivência na esperança de que o sangue humano os curasse. A morte de um vampiro por uma mordida de lobisomem é muito lenta e dolorosa, e é por isso que muitos que são mordidos são, em última instância, "mortos por misericórdia" antes de chegarem a esse ponto. A mordida de um lobisomem não podem matar um Vampiro original, como Elijah Mikaelson mencionou a Elena Gilbert quando eles estavam falando sobre como matar Klaus Mikaelson . No entanto, enfraquece-os temporariamente, como Rebekah Mikaelson sentiu tonturas e teve alucinações severas depois de beber uma cerveja atada com uma dose concentrada de veneno de híbrido. Desligou dentro de horas; ela apenas teve que descansar por um tempo para que seu corpo o metabolizasse. WereBite6.png|Tyler morde Nadia WereBite7.png|Nadia morre da mordida 2X20KatherineBite.png|Klaus morde Katherine Will's_bite.png|Klaus morde Will Vampire-Diaries-Damon-Werewolf-Bite.jpg|Tyler morda Damon WereBite4.png|Klaus morde Tierry Toxina Em The Rager , mostrou-se que se pode extrair veneno lobisomem / híbrido usando uma seringa inserida nas gengivas do lobisomem em questão para tirar uma amostra. De lá, pode ser usado misturado em alimentos ou bebidas (como quando Connor Jordan injetou-o em um barril de cerveja que foi entregue à festa de Rebekah) ou pode ser usado para preencher ou revestir balas (como quando Galen Vaughn usou veneno de lobisomem - balas marcadas para atirar em Damon em Graduation), e afetará qualquer vampiro que a ingerisse ou esteja infectado com ela. Ao contrário das mordidas do lobisomem, as picadas híbridas são fatais para os vampiros muito mais rapidamente - geralmente um vampiro morrerá ou estará à beira da morte dentro de vinte e quatro horas, como visto no caso de Nadia Petrova . WereToxin1.png|Veneno extraído WereToxin5.png WereToxin3.png Curas Uma cura para o veneno de lobisomem é o sangue do húngaro original Klaus , embora se especule que o sangue da filha de Klaus Hope também poderia ser usado. No entanto, o Dr. Wes Maxfield achou possível sintetizar uma cura do veneno de um lobisomem e a especulação foi revelada como correta, pois o Kingmaker Land Development Inc. criou uma vacina que pode curar o veneno. Uma cura indireta foi encontrada no antídoto para o Vírus Estripador que curou Elena de ser um Vampiro Augustine junto com a toxina infundida com ela no momento. O Veneno do Vampiro Original Atualizado tem uma cura conhecida, o anti-veneno criado por Freya usando o sangue de Klaus e as sete cepas individuais de veneno Lobisomem, embora, com base na habilidade de Sifonadores de Absorver "magia", essa é provavelmente outra cura conhecida. O sangue de Klaus poderia aliviar os sintomas. Sifonadores e híbridos bruxa-vampiro podem absorver a magia do veneno. Assim, curando um vampiro anulando seus efeitos. CUreBite0.png|Sangue de Klaus Stefan-klaus.jpg|Klaus oferece a Stefan a cura S4ep13-16.png|Klaus curando Caroline Uvs121102-001.jpg|Klaus curando Elena Vlcsnap-2014-06-25-04h12m01s26.png WerewolfAnti0.png|Antidote de Lucien Siphoning5.png|Kai sifonando o veneno Humanos Não foi mostrado como uma mordida de lobisomem afetaria um ser humano no caso de serem atacados (o que é improvável devido à sua ferocidade e à sua proeza acima do vampiro). Quando o caçador de vampiros sobrenatural Connor envenenou o barril de cerveja na festa de Rebekah com veneno de lobisomens, alguns humanos o bebiam com aparentemente sem conseqüências, então pode-se presumir que o veneno de lobisomem em si não tem efeito em seres humanos típicos. Klaus se alimentou da humana Camille O'Connell em Après Moi, Le Déluge e ela se sentiu bem depois. Personagens Mordidos ;Rose *''By the Light of the Moon'' - por Jules (Lobisomem) ;Damon Salvatore *''The Last Day'' - por Tyler (Lobisomem) *''Graduation'' - (Galen Vaughn, balas de madeira embebidas) *''Days of Future Past'' - (Rayna Cruz, Seringas com Toxina do Lobisomem ;Katherine Pierce *''As I Lay Dying'' - por Klaus (Híbrido Original) ;Kai Parker *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' - por Tyler Lockwood (Lobisomem) ;Stefan Salvatore *''The Hybrid'' - por Ray Sutton (Híbrido mal sucedido) ;Caroline Forbes *''Our Town'' - por Tyler (Híbrido) *''Into the Wild'' - por Klaus (Híbrido Original) ;Elena Gilbert *''The Rager'' - por Connor Jordan (veneno inserido em bebidas de cerveja) ;Will *''Bring It On'' - por Klaus (Híbrido Original) ;Thierry Vanchure *''The Originals/''Always and Forever - por Klaus (Híbrido Original) ;Elijah Mikaelson *''Bloodletting'' - by Klaus (Híbrido Original) *''The Battle of New Orleans'' - por Guerrera Family (Lobisomem) *''The Axeman's Letter'' - por Klaus (Híbrido Original) *''The Bloody Crown'' - por Marcel Gerard (Vampiro Original Atualizado) ;Rebekah Mikaelson *''The Rager'' - por Connor Jordan (veneno inserido em bebidas de cerveja) *''Crescent City'' - por The Bayou Pack (Lobisomem) ;Finn Mikaelson *''Behind the Black Horizon'' - por Lucien Castle (Vampiro Original Atualizado) ;Nadia Petrova *''No Exit'' - por Tyler (Híbrido) ;Exército de Marcel *''The Battle of New Orleans'' - por Francesca Correa e Família (Lobisomem) ;Diego *''The Battle of New Orleans'' - pela Família Guerrera (Lobisomem) ;Marcel Gerard *''The Battle of New Orleans'' - por Niklaus Mikaelson (Híbrido Original) *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' - por um Lobisomem desconhecido *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' - por Jerick (Lobisomem) *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' - por Hayley Marshall-Kenner (Híbrido) ;Gia *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' - por um Lobisomem desconhecido ;Mikael *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' - bebendoo sangue de Diego que foi mordido pela Família Guerrera em The Battle of New Orleans (Lobisomem) *''Alive and Kicking'' - por um Lobisomem desconhecido ;Lucien Castle *''You Hung the Moon'' - por Jackson Kenner (Lobisomem Evoluído) ;Shen Min *''Beautiful Mistake'' - por Hayley Marshall-Kenner (Híbrido) ;Tristan de Martel *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' - por Hayley Marshall-Kenner (Híbrido) ;Membros Desconhecidos da Strix *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' - por Jackson Kenner (Lobisomem Evoluído) ;Kol Mikaelson *''The Bloody Crown'' - por Marcel Gerard (Vampiro Original Atualizado) ;Camille O'Connell *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' - por Lucien Castle (Vampiro Original Atualizado) Curiosidades * Damon , Elena e Rebekah são os únicos vampiros principais que sofreram os efeitos do veneno de lobisomens sem realmente serem mordidos por um Lobisomem ou híbrido de lobisomem (embora Damon também tenha sido mordido por um Lobisomem antes dessa experiência). * Existem sete cepas conhecidas de veneno de lobisomem provenientes de cada uma das sete linhagens de lobisomem originais. * Damon mercê - matou Rose e Will antes que os efeitos da mordida do lobisomem pudessem ser fatais. * Nadia Petrova , Finn Mikaelson e Camille O'Connell são os únicos vampiros mostrados na tela para morrer exclusivamente devido a uma mordida de lobisomem/híbrido de lobisomem até o momento. * Foi especulado por Wes Maxfield que, porque o veneno de lobisomem é uma toxina, poderia presumivelmente ter um antídoto criado por meios científicos, em vez de sangue de Klaus. No entanto, isso nunca foi provado apenas mera especulação. ** Em While You Were Sleeping, o composto estripador-veneno de lobisomem avançado que Elena foi injetada com mais tarde foi curado graças ao antídoto criado por um aliado dos viajantes e entregues por Enzo . Isso sugere que uma cura científica para mordidas de lobisomens pode ser possível. * Mikael, como o resto dos vampiros originais, não pode ser morto por mordidas de lobisomens. No entanto, ele demonstrou em Live and Let Die que, por causa de sua vontade indomável e instintos guerreiros, ele é capaz de lutar contra os efeitos do veneno de lobisomens com grande foco. Como resultado dessa habilidade, ele conseguiu se recuperar das mordidas muito mais rápido do que seus filhos Elijah e Rebekah fizeram quando foram infectados com o veneno. Em From a Cradle to a Grave , Mikael bebia o sangue de vampiros que tinham sido mordidos por numerosos lobisomens com pouco ou nenhum efeito negativo, também. ** Isso foi comprovado falso, como o veneno da Besta (uma mistura do veneno das sete linhagens reais), pode matá-los. * Em Gather Up the Killers, Freya cria a cura ou o antiveneno contra o veneno avançado de lobisomens usando o sangue de Klaus e o veneno dos sete pacotes de lobisomens como ingredientes. * Um sifonadores é capaz de absorver a magia da mordida. ** O mesmo se aplica aos híbridos bruxa-vampiro que, embora permaneçam afetados por ele, podem curar-se através da absorção, como mostrado em I'm Thinking Of You All The While. * Em Behind the Black Horizon , Finn tornou-se o primeiro vampiro original a morrer de veneno de lobisomens. ** Ele também foi o primeiro a ser mordido por um Vampiro Original Atualizado, seguido por seus irmãos Elijah e Kol em The Bloody Crown. Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Fraquezas Categoria:Lobisomens Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Lobisomens Evoluídos